1. Fields of the invention
The present invention relates to a finger-operated switch, especially to a finger-operated switch that controls on/off or flow rate of water channels.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
Generally, a conventional switch of a water gun operated by pushing and pulling of fingers includes a flow channel with a receiving space mounted in a stock. The receiving space is disposed with an upper cover with an operation window. A switch arranged in the receiving space includes a rotating shaft, a housing of the rotating shaft, and a fine tuning switch. The housing of the rotating shaft mounted in the receiving space and fixed on and connected to the stock. The housing of the rotating shaft includes a rotating shaft hole. An inlet and an outlet connected to the flow channel are mounted on a side wall of the housing of the rotating shaft. The rotating shaft arranged with a water channel is mounted in the rotating shaft hole. The water channel is connected to the inlet and the outlet. One end of the fine tuning switch is fixed on and connected to one end of the rotating shaft while the other end thereof is connected to the housing of the rotating shaft. An upper part of the fine tuning switch is set in the operation window of the upper cover. The rotating shaft includes a water-sealing part and a first sealing ring. When the fine tuning switch is operated, the rotating shaft is driven to rotate synchronously so as to drive the water-sealing part closing or opening the inlet.
When the inlet is closed by the water-sealing part moved by the fine tuning switch, a pushing force is produced continuously from the inlet to the water-sealing part due to water pressure in the flow channel. This leads to poor waterproofing between the water-sealing part and the rotating shaft.
Thus conventional switches that control intake/outlet of water flow all have problems of poor waterproofing.